Village Life
by Hedgehog74
Summary: Sequel/addendum to 'Our Village'. A series of one shots, focusing on the lives of Brennan, Booth, and baby William. **Chapter 3 - something for Parker fans. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - Just for fun. I own nothing.

Sequel/addendum to 'Our Village' - may be a series of one shots. I haven't decided where this is going (if anywhere!) Hope you enjoy! Reviews always appreciated.

*****

William's warmth and gentle weight settled against her midsection lulling her back into a sleepy state. On any other day, Brennan would have allowed the baby to nurse, then crawled back into bed next to Booth. His arm would slide around her waist, pulling her to him, and she would fall back to sleep in his embrace. Today, she had to give up that luxury, and get ready for work, her maternity leave coming to an end. Brennan missed her work, but dreaded having to leave her sweet baby after having spent every second of the last 3 months with him. Knowing that her resolve would crumble unless she got started, Brennan returned William to his crib, and climbed into the shower.

After showering and dressing, Brennan leaned over Booth and placed a light kiss on his soft lips. Booth stirred, looked at the clock, and started to get up. Brennan smiled and pushed him back into bed.

"William nursed and should sleep for another couple hours. You might as well sleep in, too."

Brennan kissed him again, and turned to go. Booth caught her hand and squeezed it.

"Hey," he said softly, "you'll be ok. How about if I bring William by for lunch?"

He knew her too well. Brennan swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat. Going back to work was harder than she thought, even if she was just leaving the baby with Booth.

"That would be great. See you later."

Brennan squeezed his hand and walked away. Booth knew this would be a hard day for her, and felt his own heart clench when he watched her swipe at the tears that had formed in her eyes. She paused at the door to William's bedroom, resisting the urge to go in one last time, then turned and left the apartment.

Upon arriving at the Jeffersonian, Brennan wanted nothing more than to just hide in her office and review her many emails, messages and files that had no doubt accumulated on her desk, but she knew that was likely not going to happen. Every time she tried to sneak away to her office, some coworker she barely even recognized would corner her and want to hear all about William's latest exploits. Brennan humored most of them, then finally just said she had an important call to make, and escaped to the sanctity of her office. She loved this office, and felt more comfortable here than just about anywhere else. Shelves displayed some of her favourite artifacts and specimens, not unlike the items she had back at their apartment. But, in their apartment, those artifacts now shared shelf space with diapers, toys, and other baby paraphernalia. Brennan smiled at the thought, and made a mental note to bring in some pictures of William and Booth for her desk.

Brennan spent the next few hours at her desk, daydreams regularly breaking her focus. She wondered what Booth and William were up to - probably sitting on the couch, watching a Flyers game that Booth had recorded. Booth would be wearing his Flyers t-shirt, and he would have dressed William in his little baby-sized jersey. Smiling to herself, Brennan returned to her files. She continued this pattern until around noon, when a soft knock sounded on her office door.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly, and William's little face appeared in the doorway. Brennan laughed, and jumped up to greet her son and his father. Booth stepped into her office, smiling, as he held William toward Brennan. Holding William close, she stretched up and kissed Booth.

"I think he missed you this morning. He kept asking me to read him the latest anthropology journal."

Brennan rolled her eyes and replied,

"I only did that once, but I maintain that he enjoyed it. Besides, do you think he really understands hockey??"

"Booth men are born with an innate hockey appreciation. It's a genetic thing. Seriously."

Brennan laughed, then quoted Hank Booth,

"I don't think so!"

Booth smiled back at her, and relaxed on Brennan's office couch. Brennan held William close as he nursed contentedly. Booth loved the peaceful look that came over Brennan while she was nursing William. She had never looked so content, so beautiful. He actually hated to interrupt the moment between mother and child, so he spoke softly as he asked how her first day back was going. Brennan sighed,

"Unproductive. All I've been doing all morning is think about you and William. I'm unaccustomed to this level of distraction."

"Now you know how I felt when William was a week old and I had to go back to work and leave you. It just about killed me, you know."

Brennan nodded, remembering that first week after William's birth. Booth made sure that everything else was taken care of so she could focus all her attention on bonding with William. He cooked, cleaned, and cared for William while she napped. It wasn't until Booth's week of vacation was over and Brennan was alone with William, that she realized just how much he had done for them. Booth looked exhausted on that first morning back, and Brennan realized later that it was probably _less_ work for him to be back at the office than it was to be home with them! Brennan would have felt guilty if Booth had not constantly reassured her that he would sooner take care of them than do anything else. Booth called her about once an hour, that first morning, and she could hear in his voice just how much he missed them.

When William finished nursing, they wandered over to the Royal Diner for some lunch of their own. Booth wore William in a baby carrier strapped on to his broad chest. Every woman they walked by either smiled appreciatively, or drooled. This type of reaction amused Brennan to no end, while Booth pretended to be oblivious to it. Brennan wasn't worried, as she did not doubt Booth's dedication to her for a second.

After lunch, they walked slowly back to the Jeffersonian. The sad look Booth had noticed earlier had returned to Brennan's face. When they entered the Jeffersonian, Booth pulled Brennan aside, and cupped her face with one hand, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. He spoke in a low voice, for her ears only,

"Listen, Bones, this is going to get easier, ok? Just remember that we miss you as much as you miss us. Now get back to work so you can get home, soon."

Booth leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Brennan felt her knees go weak for just a moment, then recovered herself, and said that she better get back to work. Booth walked away, talking animatedly to William about their plans for yet more television sports. Brennan laughed, and returned to her office, Booth's words allowing her to find some reason to focus on her work, and keep the daydreams at bay. She realized that she could have it all - the work that defined her professional life, and the family that defined her personal life. Logic dictated that it should be possible, and Brennan looked forward to finding the balance. Returning to work was not so bad, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Just for fun.

Thanks for reading. I think I am going to go with the series of one-shots looking at their family life. Reviews are always appreciated!

*****

Booth flinched.

"Didn't you say you're an FBI agent?"

"I'd happily take on a busload of bad guys if I could avoid this."

The nurse smiled, drawing the clear solution into the syringe. Gently squeezing the baby's chubby thigh, she began the distraction.

"Hey, did you drop something?"

Booth looked down at the floor, wondering what might have fallen.

"And, we're all done!"

The nurse put a bandage over the injection site and smiled at Booth. Booth picked up his son and gave the nurse a grateful smile. She winked at him.

"Good job, daddy."

William screamed, his little face red with the effort. Booth held William close to his chest and patted the baby's back, wishing he could take away the pain. Within a few minutes, William grew calm and drifted off to sleep. As the baby relaxed, Booth felt his own tension ease. His protective nature was challenged by these vaccinations - he knew they were vitally important, but hated to see his infant son in pain, even if only for a few minutes. Happy that it was done, Booth headed home.

Arms loaded down with William's car seat and diaper bag, Booth fumbled for his keys. Just then, his cell phone rang. Scrambling to get in the door, Booth set everything down and looked at the call display. Bones.

"Hey, you."

"Hi. Are you back from the doctor?"

It was a basic question, but her voice sounded strained. Booth was immediately on edge.

"We are... is everything ok?"

"Uh, we had a little excitement around here, actually. We're on lockdown."

Booth's heart raced, adrenaline flooding his system.

"What? Are you ok? What happened??"

"I'm ok. A body that was brought in last night had a biological contaminant on its clothing. Hodgins is working on it, but until it is identified, we're all stuck here."

"You're sure you're ok? How is everyone else?" Booth asked, trying to sound calmer than he felt.

"I was in another part of the lab when the alarms were triggered. Cam and Hodgins were inspecting the remains but so far, they are fine, too. The biological filters are highly sensitive." Brennan said.

At that moment, William woke up and began crying. Booth shushed him as Brennan asked,

"How'd he do with the vaccination? How did YOU do??"

Booth stuck a pacifier in William's mouth and gently rocked the car seat.

"He was a champ. The nurse had to distract me, though."

Brennan's smiled, a vision of Booth with his 'you're invading my personal space' look popping into her head. Booth spoke again,

"Should I come down there? I could get the neighbour lady to watch William. I know the lab is locked down but maybe there's something I could do..."

"No. Stay with William," Brennan began, "he had a slight fever and didn't feel well after the last round of vaccinations. Besides," her breath caught in her throat, "if there is any kind of contaminant here we don't want to potentially expose you, too."

Booth breathed slowly, hating that he couldn't do anything to help her.

"I want you to call me as often as you can so I know you're all right. I love you, baby."

Brennan blinked back tears and agreed to keep him updated on the situation. Booth hung up the phone and exhaled. He and Brennan had been through these types of situations before, but this was the first one since William came along. For the second time that day, Booth felt his protective side being challenged, and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Booth gently lifted William out of his car seat and moved him to his crib, and crept out of the baby's room.

Booth spent the next few hours trying to keep busy so he wouldn't think about Brennan. It didn't work. Her safety weighed heavily on his mind, and he was glad when William woke up for his bottle, so he'd have that distraction. As he was heating the frozen breastmilk, Brennan phoned again.

"Hodgins has identified the pathogen. Only he and Cam were close enough to potentially have suffered any real exposure, so they'll be kept in isolation. Neither of them seem to be affected, which is a good sign. The rest of us will be allowed to leave in a few hours, following standard decontamination protocol."

Relief washed over Booth and he could hear it in Brennan's voice, too.

"That's great - I was so worried about you, Bones."

"I'll see you guys as soon as I can get out of here. Give William a kiss for me."

Booth gave William his bottle, then laid back on the couch, William dozing peacefully on his chest. He draped a soft baby blanket over William's tiny form and gently rested his hands across the baby's back. Booth tried to relax, but knew he wouldn't fully let his protective guard down until Brennan was home, safe. He finally drifted off, and didn't wake until Brennan returned a couple hours later. She stroked William's soft cheek, then leaned over and pressed her lips to Booth's, the kiss almost frantic in its intensity. When they broke apart, Booth's gaze held hers.

"I'm glad you're ok."

Brennan nodded and exhaled a shaky breath. She carefully lifted William and held him close, needing to feel his steady heartbeat next to hers. Booth wrapped his arm around them and squeezed her shoulders. He kissed her cheek, then stood up and walked into the next room. Booth had to sit down, as the stress of the last few hours released in shuddering waves. He knew that they would be faced with more of these days, as both of their jobs were inherently dangerous. But, FBI agents had families. So did scientists. They would face the danger together, just as they had done before William came along. They would face their jobs with a new focus on safety and vigilance. For their son.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I own nothing. Just for fun.

Sorry it took me so long to update. Happy holidays, everyone!

*****

Chapter 3: Brothers

Parker was practically vibrating in his seat.

"Will he be awake when we get there? I want to show him my hockey cards!"

Booth smiled and assured his son that William would be awake from his nap when they arrived. Parker had always loved his weekends with Booth, and now even moreso. Parker, thrilled to be a big brother, always brought something special to show to William. William, for his part, would beam a megawatt smile at his brother and wave his chubby arms.

Parker pushed past Booth into the apartment, and ran to Brennan, throwing his arms around her.

"Hi Bones!! Where's William? I brought hockey cards!!"

Brennan laughed and pointed to the baby in the highchair. William squealed with joy as Parker made funny faces at his brother. Brennan shifted her gaze to Booth, who looked like the proudest man on earth. Smiling slightly, she crossed the kitchen and wrapped her arm around his waist. Booth kissed her temple and returned the hug.

"If he wants those hockey cards to remain dry, they better be plastic coated. William has a tooth coming in." Brennan pointed to the copious drool issuing from the baby's mouth.

"Parker? If you want to show William your cards, keep 'em in the plastic sleeves, okay pal?" Booth gestured to the book of hockey cards Parker had set down. Parker nodded, already distracted by the baby's attention and affection.

Booth pulled out his cell phone and ordered the pizza and caesar salad for their supper. Brennan busied herself with setting the table. Parker asked if he could take William out of his highchair so they could play. Brennan took William out and set him on the floor in the living room. Parker immediately joined him on the floor, grabbing a bucket of toys and starting a war with the plastic farm animals. William gurgled and chewed on a toy horse.

When the pizza arrived, Booth had to practically drag Parker to the table. Brennan put William in his Exersaucer and set him next to Parker's chair. As they ate their dinner, Parker filled them in on school, video games, and friends. When he perceived that Parker's attention had drifted, William let out an almight howl and grabbed Parker's t-shirt. Parker laughed and said,

"Oh man, he is LOUD!!"

Booth grinned at his older son and told him to finish up his pizza so he could go back to entertaining William. Parker wolfed down his pizza and then dragged William, Exersaucer and all, back to the living room. Happy laughter soon replaced the piercing howl, and allowed the parents the chance to clean up the kitchen, and share a few quiet moments together. They were both surprised how easily they had fallen into these everyday domestic patterns - Brennan washing dishes while Booth dried, her wiping the table as he put away dishes. There were countless other examples of their teamwork, which had morphed so easily from professional, to personal.

Brennan leaned against the kitchen counter, observing Parker talking conspiratorially to William. She glanced at Booth and with a subtle gesture, motioned him over. Booth put away the last dish, then walked up behind her, sliding his hands down her arms and stroking the backs of her hands. Settling into his warm embrace, she smiled and looked back at the boys. Parker leaned in and said quietly to William,

"I'm going to ask Dad for bunkbeds. Back me up!"

William smiled and grabbed a handful of Parker's hair. Parker squirmed away and turned toward the kitchen.

"Hey, Dad. You know what? William told me he REALLY wants a big-boy bed. I'm thinkin' bunkbeds!"

Booth had to admire the ingenuity of the request.

"You know what, Parks? William is gonna need to be in a crib for a while longer. Maybe we can talk about the bunkbeds in a year or so."

Parker displayed the tragic disappointment that only a 10 year old can generate.

"Aw, Dad! Couldn't we get them now? You can put up a railing!"

Brennan appreciated Parker's logic.

"I think it would be acceptable to purchase the bunkbeds now. Parker can sleep in them until William is ready."

Parker flew into Brennan's arms and hugged her, then danced around the room, much to William's delight. Booth leaned in and spoke softly in Brennan's ear.

"You know, Bones, you just became a hero."

Brennan looked earnestly at Booth.

"I want Parker to be happy here, with us. I know we only get him every other weekend, but he should feel comfortable and happy. If bunkbeds make him happy, I want to get that for him. Besides, they will eventually need to share a room when Parker visits."

Booth smiled softly at Brennan, unable, for a moment, to speak. Brennan returned the smile and said,

"Parker is a great kid and an even better brother. William is a lucky baby."

Booth pulled her into his embrace and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. The moment lasted until Parker walked by, rolled his eyes, and said,

"Ugh. Can we do without the mushy stuff for one minute?!"

Brennan and Booth laughed and grudgingly moved apart. She leaned down and scooped up the baby, who'd just begun to yawn and rub his eyes.

"Time for bed, William. Say goodnight to your brother!"

Parker waved to William, telling him he'd see him in the morning. Brennan retreated to their bedroom to nurse William and get him ready for bed. Booth motioned for Parker to join him at the kitchen table, pulling out his son's hockey card collection. Father and son spent an hour or so going over Parker's latest acquisitions and lamenting over poor trades. When Parker started to yawn, Booth helped him get ready for bed. As he sat on his son's bed, Parker smiled up at his father.

"It's pretty cool to have a baby brother. And not just because of the bunkbeds."

Booth laughed and hugged his son.

"It is cool. And I'm pretty sure William thinks you're cool, too. You just keep being a great big brother. You know it's your job to show him how to be a good boy."

"I know, Dad." Parker said sleepily, "Good night."

Booth tucked Parker in and then turned off the light, certain that the boy would soon be dreaming of bunkbeds and an adoring baby. William would dream of the golden-haired boy who brought him toys and made him smile. Brothers.


End file.
